


Dogs Of War

by Muireannwolfsbane



Category: Thundercats - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muireannwolfsbane/pseuds/Muireannwolfsbane
Summary: The war dogs have invaded Thundara. A re-write of the horrid drivel that was Wild-storms dogs of war.





	1. Chapter 1

The world was filled with smoke and flame, he is flying along on his spaceboard alongside his sister. Throwing capsules taking out as many plundarian mutants as they can. They make a good team himself and his sister, compensating for each other's weaknesses. Her boldness and his awkwardness as they zip through the invading army. Suddenly someone shouts that they have vitral missiles launched, exploding near the lair with a fantastic boom, ringing his ears. Sometime later he's not sure, he hears Cheetara yell for him and his sister to get back in the lair, at first they refuse however after a while they relent, going back to the lair to await their fate.

Time passes and he is older now. Master had severely beaten him for an infraction before locking him in the dungeon located within the bowls of the pyramid. Now several weeks and another beating later. Mumm-ra has dragged the young boy to the ruins of the former Cat's Lair

There stood Bengali along with a few mutants who were holding the young white tiger captive

"Bengali" the young boy called out, his master smacks him to the ground "Shut-up boy, watch and listen" his master said as he pulls him up harshly. He motions the mutants to move forward with Bengali. From his vantage point he can now see that Bengali is bound in thundraium chains, weakening his comrade they lock eyes for a terrible moment. It's then that his master casts a spell upon him, leaving him paralyzed and unable to move or close his eyes, unable to help.

"Now boy like I said watch." Master says as he motions to the mutants to begin their attack. First one, of the mutants to his horror takes Bengali's weapon the hammer of thundera, and strikes him in the back, he watches as Bengali falls to the ground with a sickening crack

Bengali is filled with either arrogance or cockiness, because he smirks despite the pain. The blood drips from his split lip.

"That's the best you got, you sick fuck." Mumm-ra smiles and laughs, motioning the mutants to hit him again, this time the hammer strikes Bengali's face, and the mutants laugh with glee. There is a tiny flash in the darkness and to the young boy's horror he realizes that one of the mutants has Panthro's nun chucks. Master notices this and smiles.

"Hang him up you filthy ingrates." the mutant then wraps the nun chucks around Bengali's neck choking him as the hung him against the wall, then master moves forward drawing his sword stabbing Bengali, cutting a line from groin to stomach, allowing blood intestine and other things to fall upon the ground with a sickening wet plop. The tiger screamed his eyes never leaving Kats….

Master then approached him "Let, this be a lesson boy, never betray me, or the same will happen to you." he said holding the young boys face "And think of your dear sister, so young and sweet, and nearly ripe for the plucking..." Then master left him to watch as the mutants wrote in Bengali's blood…

"To all those who oppose Mumm-ra.

Let this serve as a warning…"

Kat, awoke with a start shooting up from the bed

"I'm sorry Bengali, I'm so sorry." he cried. Squeezing his eyes shut placing his hand upon his face, in an effort to suppress the guilt and shame.

In his younger days both he and older by a couple of minutes sister, were known by their nicknames of Wilykit and Wilykat, they had been junior Thundercats in training. All was good until the day his so called king Lion-O had gone into the book of omens to further his so called training. To which Kat thought was a little strange, but as usual since he was so shy in comparison to his sister then. He didn't voice his opinion and mutely followed the others lead.

Building the city aiding the refugees who had come home following the signal that his so called lord had sent out to bring them home. Then a year into Lion-O's absence, came the dark day when Mumm-ra invaded using armies from Plundarr. They fought back, of course they had fought back, and he'd even say valiantly however it was all for naught, since they'd never formed a new military. The others thinking that they'd never need it. Another thing that Kat thought was strange. So due too of the lack of foresight by the others. Mumm-ra's forces proved too strong for them, and they lost the war, they lost Thundera. Both Kat and his sister were captured placed in the pyramid bound in gold chains, forever in servitude to that monster. Or so he thought, as if by some miracle Snarf had found the key to the book of Omens and somehow had managed to summon Lion-O from it. But it was too late he'd thought then, Mumm-ra's forces were too strong, Lion-O too arrogant and weak, they'd lose for sure and then where would they be.

Dead that was it.

So fearing his master's cruelty, for his sister's life he did the only thing that he thought he could do to save his sister from Lion-O's arrogance, he'd allowed Mumm-ra to trick him into betraying his friends. He was such a fool. He'd become a traitor he was a freaking traitor. No better than That was fifteen years ago and so much had changed.

In the immediate aftermath of the rebellion Mumm-ra had captured him again and tried to mold him into his general, a great wizard after himself. Perhaps he should thank the evil bastard he thought wirily. For if he hadn't had held him captive he never would have discovered that his body and mind were very attuned to magic so, attuned in fact that a mysterious benefactor a priestess known as Felina helped mold him turning an insecure young man, into something more.

He then choose forgo being called Wilykat, and began to go by his real name of Katan, but still answering to Kat. He met the woman who haunted his dreams becoming the love of his life. His Snownora, a beautiful deaf woman of the Snow Leopard Clan, a few years his junior.

Soft hands grip his wrists, then one glides up to caress his face, turning it to face her. She tilts her head to the side, her eyes filled with sympathy and concern.

"Are you all right?" Snownora asks in thunderin sign language. Kat glances down at his hands

"I…didn't mean to wake you" he mouths quietly, caressing her hair, it's not much of a reply, but he doesn't really need to give one

"You didn't wake me." she's lying and he probably knows it, but she doesn't care He's in pain, she feels it, it's written all over his face and body. She doesn't need his telepathy to see that. He's having those nightmares again, maybe it's the one about Bengali's death, or perhaps the one where his sister Kit calls him a traitor.

He thinks that he is one. Believes it with every fiber of his being

Though in her heart she knows it's not true, he is not a traitor. Mumm-ra was a sociopath a sadistic monster, fear can make you do irrational things. If she knew one thing it was fear, monsters and Mumm-ra wasn't the only one. Shaking her head to chase the memories away she turned her thoughts back to Kat he is a wonderful, cunning, strong and brave man. Who made something of himself after everything he'd been through? She wishes he saw what she did raising her hands to cup his face, then light as a feather she traced the scar that ran from the bridge of his nose to under his eye, the one he gave himself. He leans his forehead into hers, neither one moving, just being.

He finds himself curling into her burying his face into her hair, he is brought to a sensual awareness, of her, giving feather light kisses along her neck and collar bone then capturing her lips, welcoming the warmth of what she offers him, drinking it in hungrily, greedily like a man who has been without water for so long .  
She's his comfort, his Snownora he thinks in the silence. She is warm and soft tasting of the sweet honey berry wine that the bulbils used to make back on third earth during his childhood. She smells of blossoms, mixed with the salt of the sea. It's intoxicating, he finds that he is losing himself in her, his safe haven in the storm.

The capital city of New Thundera is a bustling metropolis. Tall skyscrapers reached towards the heavens. Upon the streets people bustled about their day. In the middle of the city stood Cat's Lair the royal palaces headquarters of the thundercats. Constructed of thunderin blue stone and steel, it was built after the great rebellion, it towered over the city ever watchful for danger, a testament to king Lion-O's power.

Within the palace something entirely different was brewing.

They were soo going to get into trouble Wilykat thought, as he and his twin brother Wilycub roamed the halls of the palace in search of their babysitter Wilykit's spaceboard. She had been telling them stories about her days with her brother, whom he was named for back on third earth, which inspired the younger cub to go exploring the palace walls in search of it. Walking down one of the more opulent hallways in which the marble was lined with gold in a leaf pattern, towards one of the side rooms used for storage.

Wilycub leaned on the door with a smirk.

"Let's check it out." the young tiger cheetah mix said with a non-chalet shrug.

"Maybe not Cat, I don't think this such a good idea."

"What are you a chicken?" was his twins reply

"No" came his retort "I just don't think that it's a good idea." his brother suddenly started to make sounds similar to a chicken clucking. "Okay fine then you win." his resolve gone the young boy followed his brother into the room.

Lady Wilykit was in a bit of a bind. She couldn't for the life of her find the twins Wilycub and Wilykat. They were born to lord Tygra and Cheetara after her and Panthro had an amicable break-up. They had named their second born son Wilykat after her dead brother, which gave her a small measure of comfort from his loss.

Wilykit walked the royal garden passed the Kira bloosom trees to the great fountain that sat in the middle of the expansive space, to the door leading to the opening in the palace. That guard was standing there again giving her a warm smile, as he always did, it was a sweet gesture that always gave her a warm feeling inside, that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She smiled back at him and continued on her mission to find her charges. Walking the halls of the palace she wondered why she continued to babysit the children. Perhaps it was because the two rascals reminded her of herself and her brother when they were little on Third Earth so long ago. She missed her brother terribly but the acuteness from pain of his loss had long since subsided, turning in to a dull ache she felt every once in a while

When they opened the door in the palace hall, Wilycub's eyes adjusted to the darkness, then lit up with glee. There in the far corner of the room leaning against a wall was his long sought for prize. His babysitter Wilykit's spaceboard, with the abandon that only a child could feel he rushed towards it. Gently brining, it to the ground. His brother slowly approached him. "We're going to get in trouble

Wilycub snorted "Only if we get caught."

"We don't know how to work it."

"And you think that we should let that stop us." He jumped on the board and stood with his hands out one foot off the board. His brother crouched in front of him

"So how do you work this thing is there an on button." Wilycub was a bit annoyed with his brother's stupidity "No stupid, you just step on it and considerate." He said this as he was lifting the foot that on the floor placing it on the board.

"Hey get off…" but before his brother could say anything else the old board began to stir to life, lifting up off of the ground with a mighty roar. Both brother's held on for dear life before regaining their footing

"Move" Wilycat yelled at his brother trying to wrestle his him away as the board sped down the hall.

"No you move." his brother bit back, getting himself further entangled with his twin

"You don't know where you're going."

"Like you do." Wilycub shot back.

"No, No go left, left f we go right we'll end up in"

"Throneroom" both yelled before the board crashed into some pots that sat in the far corner of the room beneath, of portrait of a young king Lion-O

Wilykit sighed in frustration standing in a doorway near the throne room "Now where could of those two run off too." she muttered to herself, but before she could form her next thought she heard the crash, filled with resolve she walked towards the throne roomhe twins were in shock. Wilycub and Wilycat lay beneath the pile of pots in a bit of a daze.

"Ohhhhhh" came a small voice from the pile

"This is gonna hurt tomorrow." said the other. Wilycat sat up and reached to remove the pot from his head. "My achin back"

"I think I twisted my ankle" said his brother

"I think I sprained my wrist." they both looked forward

"Let's do it again" they both chanted

It was then that Wilycub got that gleam in his eye that usually meant trouble.

"That was sooo cool, you know what we should do. We should get the other spaceboard, you know the one that belonged to the guy…" but before he could finish his train of thought his bother gulped. "Erm uh I don't think soo." he gulped again it was then that Wilycub looked up to see Wilykit standing near them with her arms folded. She looked really pissed. She growled quietly eyeing the boys up and down

"You boys are in so much trouble." she yelled. She was so busy in her anger she failed to hear the footsteps in the hall

"What is it Panthro? I thought I heard a noise snarf." Panthro laughed quietly at the scene in front of him. "Shhh Snarf it's nothing it's just Wilykit getting a taste of her own medicine again." he then gave a light shrug "As to why she keeps agreeing to babysit those two I'll never know."

"If taking my old hoverboard was bad enough, but if you two woke the king from his catnap I swear…."

"Don't worry about that Kit" the familiar voice said before she could finish her sentence

"I can sleep when I'm dead." She turned to see her king standing there while the boys loudly proclaimed Lion-O. Wilykit sighed taking each of the twins in one hand " I'm sorry my lord, these two little ones. They're always into something." Lion-O laughed to himself lifting his hand to his shoulder. "Not to worry I seem to recall a certin pair of other thunder kittens, who were no strangers to wreaking havoc." Still laughing to himself "It wasn't so long ago you know." He then looked down at the twins "Wilycub, Wilycat consider yourselves, the lucky recipients of a royal pardon. Now get out of here and go have fun, but go easy on your babysitter." The twins quietly nodded with a yes sir before turning to leave with Wilykit as she ranted about locking them in the dungeon

Lion-O waited until Wilykit was out of earshot before speaking again.

"Ah, my royal advisors, come with me, there is something I wish to discuss." they followed him as he walked out to the balcony overlooking the great city. They leaned against the wall as the sun set. It was a beautiful sight to see from their vantage point high above everything." They stayed in silence until Lion-O finally spoke

"I've been thinking" They both looked at Lion-O dreading what he was about to say. But knowing full well that he was going to say it. Over the years they'd noticed that their lord had aged five years for their every one. They steeled themselves hoping that it wouldn't hurt so much.

.

"We've done a hell of a job rebuilding what was once a shattered world, we've united our people and created a utopia for them." Lion-O sighed "But the end is near. I can feel it. A chill is growing in these tired old bones." Panthro looked up quizzically hoping he didn't hear what he think he just did. "What are you saying my lord." Lion-O turned to face them both, his face serious "It's over, I'm stepping down from the throne." Snarf ran up to his king who was once his charge. "You can't be serious." Lion-O looked down

"I've never been more serious in my life Snarf." "I've fought my battles and with me we have created a wonderful world for our people." he said sweeping his arm towards the city. "We've vanquished our enemies, the Lunatics, The mutants even Mumm-ra himself."

"But snarf."

"When was the last time we had to worry? To fight in about a decade or so." Lion-O sighed "And as you might have noticed I'm not getting any younger. No my decision is final, my work is done. Tonight I will rest, and tomorrow I will announce my decision to the kingdom and name my successor." Lion-O then turned and walked into the palace "Good night my dear old friends good night." Panthro turned to snarf.

"You knew didn't you?" Snarf nodded sadly "Snarf I thought it a remote possibility at best. Lion-O spent five years training within the book, that combined with the malfunction of his stasis pod has caused his body to over correct what physics can't explain, causing his body to age at an accelerated rate. Five years for our every one I believe." "I knew he needed to train butt…" Panthro kneeled towards snarf "No buts that's nonsense and you know it Snarf. Lion-O is our king, he'd give his life over a dozen times for his people, freely and willingly without hesitation.""I know Panthro, I know .but it doesn't make it any better snarf"

Within the vast expanse of space, the ship looms among the stars, passing by planets with ease. They are the war dog's one of the scourges of the universe. Where ever they go whatever planets they see, they cut a swath of destruction and bloodshed that rivaled no other. Their way was by blood and steel and it was just to his liking.

The supreme commander stood at the helm, watching as the stars flew by. He wondered if this so called plan would work, he had his doubts about this conquest, and these so called cats. He had heard of their reputation so they would present a challenge, he was sure that his men were up to the task at hand he just wondered at the effeteness of this mission and their so called new ally.

He smiled to himself, his love the lady Diablador loved a good conquest, as well as pets, and he was sure that these cats would make good pets. His nose crinkled at the smell of sulfur, and the rustling of robes. Turning to the darkness he spoke.

"So we go forward then?" The figure in the dark cackled wildly.

"Yes, yes, we do


	2. Chapter 2

The far northern city of Katsukai sat in a valley between two great mountain ranges known as the dragon twins. That were best known for their world renowned ski resorts. Hidden deep within the mountains lay the fabled temple of the stars, the place according to some legends where the mystic king discovered the eye of Thundera with his priestess love the lady Selene.

Katsukai was the pride of the north. It was a place of innovation and industry. A place where tall high-rises inermixed with temples that were hundreds of years, old painstakingly rebuilt after the rebellion, by the northern tiger and snow leopard clans. 

In the heart of the city stood the temple of Katsukara which translated to the temple of the sun, over four hundred years old it was built in the old style by the great lord Lion-L as a dedication to the god Felinis king of cats. It was painstakingly restored after the rebellion. It now stood tall near the shores of a small pound. A testament to the gods power. To the west lay the claw district, known for its four star restaurants among other things.

Lynxana stood in the doorway watching the crowed at the Silver Orchid Tea House. Located in the heart of Claw district. To those not in the know it was a world class tea house. Serving the finest cuisine, wine and entertainment to its guests. To those who knew which was few, it also served as a brothel where a man or women could pay to have to have the companionship of a high class hostess or callperson. They could also get any sort of illicit substance that they desired and only the best of. The proprietress an older woman of the lion clan who in her youth was known as Clawrica The Red, a pirate who was more ruthless then Captain Cracker, which wasn't hard considering the fact that captain cracker and his crew were complete morons. But still she was ruthless even Ratar-O knew better than to cross her. Before the conquest she decided to retire and open this teahouse and go by Clawdia. During the dark time when Mumm-ra ruled she managed to keep it open under his nose, and after their king's triumphant return, maintained it, as her pride and joy.

Lynxana sighed to herself. She really needed to find Kat. There had been mummers among those who flew the Third Earth corridor that there might be War Dogs ships in the area and she wanted to give the young wizard a heads up just in case.

She spotted Clawdia at the far end of the room sitting at a table.

Lynxana smirked as she watched a very drunk collage aged lion approach Clawdia. This ought to be amusing.

Clawdia, quietly sipped jasmine tea at her table, while scanning the crowed. Her expert eyes born from years of pirating and other illegal activity, quickly picked up upon the usual drunks, rich old men, and stupid collage kids looking for a good time. That usually patronized her establishment. Her ears perked up as she listened to an Ocelet mix and a Northern Tiger heatedly discussed a recent shipment of candy fruit. She secretly smirked at them armatures. She could easily get a better shipment with less hassle then these two, but she didn't tell them that, it was her secret. Besides she already had a shipment of black lotus flowers coming in tonight. Prized for the aphrodisiac quality they fetched a pretty penny among her patrons.

"How much." Came a slurred voice.

"For what?" she said not even bothering to look up at the young drunken lion.

"For her." He slurred pointing towards Snownora, who was performing tea ceremony for some more dignified guests.

"Not for sale." She said taking another sip from her tea. The young lion was astounded the Silver Orchid was known as high-end brothel.

"What." "But she's like a Victoria's Secret model." Clawdia smiled. "Exactly which is why she is not for sale."

"But I have a lot of money, my father is a senator I'll pay." Clawdia smirked and took another sip of her tea. "I'll tell that to her husband." She said casting her gaze over to Kat who was standing near the entrance to the hall at the far side of the room, talking to a lunatic. "I'm sure he'll love it." She effused the last syllables to make a point to the lion whose eyes grew wide and he started to tremble. "Can I offer you anyone else." She said much too sweetly. "Yeye YES." The young lion managed. "Very well then." She said nodding her head. "Katara." She said motioning for the girl a pretty northern tiger to step forward "Katara will take care of you."

"Thank you." The young lion said taking Katara's hand. Clawdia watched them leaving feeling completely bemused and self-satisfied. She took another sip of her tea before acknowaging the presence now standing beside her. "Lynxana."

"Red." Lynxana always called her red ever since they met, so long ago. There are grey streaks in the lynx's hair now, mixed in with the brown and white, her eyes were slightly duller with crows feat and lines around her mouth, very much like herself. Her once wild curly red main now held streaks of grey, which she brushed it into submission before tying into a bun decorated with a gold hair stick. She wore a red silk dress with gold embroidery with a matching robe tied together with a gold sash and black over tie, plus matching jewelry.

Lynxana is dressed in white silva under robe over a long formal black kinsai robe with white contrasting trim along the front. The robe had copper and gold embroidered tira leaves that extended from the bottom hem on up to the shoulder. To add a little more color she's tied it with a red kinsa sash embroidered with gold with a matching gold over tie. She swept her hair into a French twist decorated with simple gold hair pin. It all made for a very glamorous and appropriate look for a woman of her age. "At least she isn't chasing her youth like so many woman our age." Clawdia thought to herself.

"I really ought to arrest you, and with your record I'd make a killing." Lynxana joked

"But you won't" Clawdia said into her tea. The two women had a long history, the lynx and the lion. Sometimes as advisories but mostly as friends. They'd met as young women on old Thundera before it exploded. Clawdia had agreed with Lynxana about girls being just as powerful as boys joining Lynxana's open rebellion against the nobles, and at one point even saving the young Lynx's life. Several years after they both were banished she returned the favor. Thus began a pattern of saving and or aiding each other with Clawdia helping Lynxana with some of the more sadistic criminals and provided information on others. It was because of this friendship that Lynxana chose to ignore Clawdia's often illegal activity. About five years ago they along with Kat and his wife Snownora went after Captain Bragg and his circus train of horrors. She shivered when she remembered what he'd done to a lunatic called Chilla, her body scarred from the salt wounds he'd inflicted on her. Though they were once enemies, Kat being the peacemaker that he was offered Alluro and Chilla the last two lunatic's left alive shelter on third earth which they took. Clawdia even gave them jobs, Alluro as general manager of sorts. Mostly he oversaw her drug running even coming up with a few new concoctions himself which he sold here with Clawdia getting a big chunk of the profit. Chilla oversaw the smuggling operations and even got command over own team of thugs but under Clawdia's thumb of course.

"You handled that well." Lynxana said taking the seat across from her

"Don't I always." She answered with a smirk "What do you want Lynxana?"

"I need to talk to Kat, I've got some scratch that there might be war dogs in the area." Clawdia narrowed her eyes "Shit." She whispered before she motioned for Kat to come to her. When he arrived at their table he greeted Lynana warmly. "Go tell Tigara, to set up the blue room, we're having a meeting in five." Clawdia said grabbing the sleeve of Kat's long black formal robe.

Kat arched his eyebrow "What kind of meeting?"

"The secret kind. Now go." She said before waving him off, he only got a few feet away before Clawdia called him again "Tell your wife to bring tea as well." Kat nodded in acknowgement before going about his tasks.

"He's really come into his own hasn't he?"Lynxana said thinking back to when she first met him, the shy boy, less bold than his sister, back on Third Earth so many years ago. She'd developed a somewhat motherly affection towards him after she encountered him again this time as a teen seeking the knowledge in becoming a mage. She'd knew what it was like to be banished since she was herself. So she offered advice and support through the years watching as the awkward young boy with a gift for magic grew into the man who'd stood before her now, humble but without the impression that he was something more. It was quite the transformation.

"He has." Clawdia acknowledged "He really has."

The blue room wasn't exactly blue, it was just called that as a code. In reality it was a medium sized room hidden in the teahouse, it was used for extremely private if not secret meetings.

Kat sat back on one of the elaborately decorated silk pillows that surrounded the table in the middle of the room. He'd hidden his dao sword still sheathed under the pillows, a smaller blade was sheathed hidden in his robes. In the wide sash that tied his robe he kept various crystals. He hoped he need not use any of his weapons but one never knew, especially in this place.  
one never knew especially in this place. He was sure Lynxana was armed and so very likely was Clawdia, he just didn't know with what. Glancing out the window he watched a flutter of snowflakes drifted down, wondering what exactly this meeting was about.

Snownora walked carefully down the stairs that led to the blue room, carrying the black lacquered tea tray containing the supplies. She's decided to use one of her own personal tea sets instead of the more generic ones found at the teahouse. It was a formal one given to both her and

Kat as a wedding gift by their good friends Hatchiman and his wife Saiyaka. She thought it was more fitting for this meeting. She carefully set down the tea tray and checked to see of her tanto blade was secure at her thigh beneath her robes before knocking on the sliding door.

Kat got up from his place on the floor and opened the sliding door when he heard the knock.

Snownora bowed to Clawdia before grabbing the tea tray and rising up carefully. Kat took the trey from her and set it upon the table before taking his seat again.

"What is so urgent that you wished to see me so formally?" Kat asked as Snownara served tea. "I've heard rumors of war dog ships in the Third Earth corridor." Kat eyes winded in surprise. He'd dealt with the war dogs before. "Do you have any evidence to support this?" He asked his tone growing more serious. Lynxana nodded "I do." "I didn't want to alarm anyone so I didn't show this to you earlier, my apologizes Red." Clawdia nodded "Very well." Kat stole a moment as Lynxana reached into her bag to watch Snownora serve tea. He'd always admired the graceful way in which her hands held the pot, one over held the handle, the other delicately covered the lid under it. She always smiled when she served tea as if she were serving the king himself, even if it was just Clawdia. It was one of the many things he loved about her. He couldn't help but think she looked really pretty today in long formal robes similar to Lynxana's only hers were various shades of blue and the over tie was silver. She'd tied her thick hair into an elegant ponytail with his favorite orchid hair pin. She, must have caught him staring because she gave a secret wink before hinting at him that he should be paying attention to what Lynxana was saying and not to her.

"One of my operatives took these." Lynxana said handing the holopad to Kat. From the looks of the photos it appeared to several shots of a Barkla the war dog mother ship, and from the markings on the side it was a royal one. Following that were several shots of the war dog fleet, which consisted several Arflas which were the supply ships along with many tailgans the war dog version of a fighter jet.

"Why didn't you go to the king with this? Why come to me?" Kat said placing the holopad on the table. Lynxana snorted "Like I trust the idiot who abandoned his people." She said her voice filled with distain "Think the nobles would ever believe let alone trust me?" "No, not after what happened last time. Kat nodded remembering the first encounter with Lynxana on Third Earth. "Besides, you have actual experience with these bastards." She continued

"Were as our, oh so noble king does not." Clawdia added. That much was true Kat thought. Lion-O and the Thundercats had little experience, let alone knowledge with groups such as the war dogs, having not been off planet in the last fifteen years. But still.

"I wonder should we even bother to warn the king, or just handle this ourselves." Lynxana said taking a sip of her tea

"I say ourselves, Lion-O too much of a moron to handle a full on war dog invasion." Said Clawdia. Snownora who had taken a seat next to her husband. Watched as the two women argued. Reading their expressions as well as their lips. They were irritated with the king and his possible handling of the given situation with the war dogs. She turned and looked at her husband. His expression troubled her, it had darkened to the face he wore when facing his enemies. But behind his eyes she could see the face of a worried brother. As much as she didn't like the king or the nobility Kit was still his sister and they were in part of his past, thus a part of him. She knew his mind better than anyone. He would want to give them warning, so what he wouldn't do now she would. Slamming her palm on the table startling everyone. "I say we give them warning" she said in rapid sign. Kat grabbed her wrist. "Snow." He said into her mind. She turned taking his face into her hands "You wouldn't be able to live with yourself if anything happened to your sister." She replied answering his unasked question.

"I agree with my wife, we should give them warning." He said finally "However we need to know were the hell they are, and if they made it to the planet." Kat continued. Clawdia nodded rising and fetching a silver bowl filled with rainwater from the back.

Kat cast his hand over the bowl, he'd learned the fine art of scurrying on Mumm-ra's cauldron when he was still his slave. He applied it now to find where the war dogs were. From the pictures that appeared within the water it seems the war dogs had landed somewhere in the badlands.

"Damn." He said to himself, before turning to his wife. "Can you ask Bengali where they are exactly?" he asked her in sign. Snownora nodded yes in reply to his question. She rose and fetched some incense in a bowl along with blue candles.  
Placing them on the table she carefully undid her hair, letting the waist length silver strands fall free before lighting both. She quickly mentally said a prayer of protection and thanks before beginning. Closing her eyes she breathed in the incense willing herself into trance state before calling to the spirit.

Bengali…..Bengali she called twice to the realm of the spirit. Bengali answered the call, metalizing at her side. Whenever a spirit choose to talk to her, it was the only time besides when Kat communicated with her telepathically when her world was not filled with silence. She smiled up at the young Bengal tiger.

"We need your help."

"With the War Dogs?" Snownora was taken aback by Bengali's answer. Bengali must have seen the look on her face because he answered her unasked question with a shrug. "You know how I am with any threat to Pumyra. Snownora smiled understanding. In life Bengali had loved Pumyra a healer from the Puma clan, and now even in death he watched over her, such was his devotion, such was his loyalty. It was because of this very loyalty that he'd sought her out, asking her to help a friend. If she hadn't of helped that friend she never would of, met Kat.

"Do you know where they are in the badlands." Bengali nodded folding his arms. "Tell Kat that they are west of sun rock." Snownora nodded thanking Bengali before he faded away back into the spirit realm. Coming out of her trance she looked back at her husband. "Ben said that they are west of sun rock." She told him in sign. Kat thanked her before turning back to the group.

"Alright then Snow and I will scout near sun rock, to see how many have landed." He glanced over at Clawdia. "Clawdia can you make your weapons store available if need be." Clawdia nodded. "When will you two leave?"

"Dawn."

The Badlands was a desert that separated the mountains of the far north with the warmer providences of the south. They hiked the back trails of dust and sand the majority of the day. Only reaching the outcropping that was the entrance to sun rock canyon at nightfall. They took a break waiting for the full cover of darkness. Once it arrived they quietly treaded up to the higher outcropping of sun rock. Kat crouched behind two large boulders and motioned to Snownora to go low nearby behind him so he could signal her later. From his vantage point he could see a few of war dog scouts but they couldn't see him.

"Attention pack! By order of the supreme alpha, Doberlord. The land known as New Thundera, now belongs to the War Dogs." Said the commander who seemed to be of the German Shepard clan. Riding atop a lizarian. Upon seeing that Kat was filled with rage and regret.

"Damn it Komodomar, why didn't you free yourself when you had the chance." He thought to himself.

"Doberlord huh? Tangoed with that asshole before, should of figured he'd be behind something like this." He leaned into the rock to listen further.

"We ride north. Shoot anything that moves! Tonight we mark our territory with blood." The commander continued.

"Clawdia is not going to like that, she hates it when people mess with her teahouse."

"I still don't see the point of this commander. I think we should strike immediately. It's obvious we have overwhelming military superiority. Why bother with reconnaissance." Said a lowly soldier.

"I don't remember thinking being a part of your job description soldier. We do because the alpha commands it." The commander shot back to the questioning soldier "But yes we could indeed wipe these thundercats off the face of their planet with ease. Just as we have a hundred other races, from a hundred other planets. The commander continued, jumping down from the lizard.

"But our master wants to see just how much fight these creatures have in them. Then he will decide if they're fit to be servants or cuisine." Kat smirked to himself. "Heh, Another bunch of maniacs, intent on taking over New Thundera. Not the first time that's happened." "I'd like to see their faces when…" his little self ,speech ended when he looked towards the horizon and saw just how big the supply ship was, and just how many war dog troops had landed.

"Shit." He whispered to the air. Before backing away from his hiding spot. He signaled for his wife to get up from her nearby hiding place. From the looks of it she'd seen what he did. Slowly they made their way down from the outcropping. They needed to get to Thundera city to warn the king with no time to waste.


	3. Chapter 3

They made their way to the south, traveling at rapid speed skirting the edges between the outlying villages and towns. Reaching the city when the three moons had traveled midway across the horizon. The capital was silent, her residents having long since retired to their beds.However Cat's lair was not asleep, its large head loomed over the city ever watchful for the danger lurking in the shadows.

Kat kept his eyes on the lair looking at it as both a holy relic and a demon. As they traversed the shadowed, streets of the sleeping city towards the royal palace.

Cheetara, paced back and forth across the room that she shared with Tygra.

"Did you have a dream of some sorts, my love?" Tygra questioned from their bed.

Cheetara shook her head "No." she paused for a moment before standing at the window overlooking the royal garden. "It's a feeling, a feeling of dread that I can't quite place my finger on." Tygra nodded in acknowledgement, he understood his beloved wife's power more than anyone. It was not something to be disregarded. Rubbing the stubble on his chin he thought for a moment. What sort of disaster could befall them now? They'd defeated their enemies' long ago bringing about an unknown era of peace. Which allowed Cheetara to give him two fine sons, whom were hopefully sleeping in their beds now. "Perhaps, Mumm-ra?" He offered. Cheetara folded her arms looking over the garden before turning back towards her husband. "No." she said with a shake of her head. Tygra held out his hand beckoning Cheetara to come. "Perhaps my beloved some sleep will do some good." Cheetara sighed "You are right my love." She said taking her husband's hand, crawling onto the bed, laying her head on Tygra's chest. Tygra stroked his wife's hair pondering what the future held for both of them.

"Damn it." Wilykit seethed. Just where the hell was Wilycat? She had gone to check on the twins after their bedtime only to discover Wilycat unlike his brother was not sound asleep in his bed. Those two were such troublemakers, she never had a moment's peace. Hearing laughter in the distance she made her way to the royal garden.

The war dogs tore into the city of Katsukai without so, much as a warning. The attack was both swift and brutal with nothing to waste leaving the city devastated.

A band of War Dogs approached the Silver Orchid. A commander of German Shepard decent kicked down the door.

Two female thundarians smirked "Let's have some fun" one of them said to the other, who just shrugged.

"Fuck you" other one replied followed by a blast. It was the last thing the German Shepard would ever hear before he met oblivion.  
Lynxana,smirked clicking her zansou246 blaster gun, to reload the ions. She loved a gun fight just as much as Clawdia did. One of the war dogs fired his gun missing the two women and hitting a very expensive vase, shattering it to pieces.

"Damn it I paid 10,000 for that." Red thought angrily, she clicked her weapon "Fuck it."

"Nobody messes with my teahouse, asshole." She spat firing her blaster. "How lady like" Lynxana added with a laugh. "What? They destroyed an expensive vase" she said rolling her eyes. , "Like I give a flying fuck about these shit stains." Lynxana shrugged "Fuck no." she said rapidly firing her blaster, hitting several dogs, mortally wounding them. They both looked towards the broken door way, and saw another approaching with an onslaught of guns. They turned to each other "Duck." The both said before diving behind the wooden block.

Snownora followed her husband through the darkened streets of the city. Until they reached the palace. She watched as he placed his hand upon the wall. As he did so she looked up at the shadow of the tower above them.

The Palace, the house of the dead.

The dead were seldom silent, they spoke to her like whispers upon the wind. Even when she didn't want to listen. Telling her their tales, their hopes, their dreams that would never be. Sometimes they provided great foresight or offered her good advice. Other times they told her their long buried secrets, the things that they would never tell anyone in life they now told her in death, in hopes of some kind of redemption for the betrayal.

The Royal palace halls were filled with the voices of the dead, all clamoring and clawing with each other for her attention. Especially those who fell when Thundera had her first death. Their screams were so loud and the smell of death so pungent that it reverberated within her mind. So that she had to squeeze her eyes shut, just to shut them out and remind herself that it wasn't real none of it was real.

She desperately wished that, the twin's mother Tygerlily was here to offer advice. Since they sure could use it now. A beautiful thundercat from the northern tiger tribe. Tygerlily was always kind to her, telling her stories about when her son was small and offering advice. But whenever she spoke of the former king Claudias, her voice was filled with bitterness and Snownora knew why. They all did, it was the open secret that no one spoke of. If only in whispers.

Kat's hand on her shoulder startled her bringing her back. She watched as he put a glamor upon himself. Changing from his battle gear, to something befitting a street rat, complete with an acrid smell. She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring   
smile. "These are dangerous times, be careful." He told her in sign. She nodded reaching up to lightly stroke his cheek. "I know." Kat leaned in kissing her lightly before turning and bounding over the wall. And as he did so, Snownora called upon the sky, providing him with a thick mist as cover.

"What the hell?" First Officer Bobcat thought as the mist drifted in and surrounded the palace in a thick blanket of white, obscuring his vison. "Isn't this a bit weird?" he remarked to the older Ocelot officer who was on night watch duty with him. The older officer shrugged. "And, why should it be boy, the weather changes all the time and we carry on." "But still." Bobcat said still questioning "Isn't it a bit strange?" The older officer let out a sound that could only be defined as a snarl. "Look cub, their ain't nothin going on so quit your yammering." Bobcat gritted his teeth "Look I'm going check the western wall." "Fine whatever kid, I don't care." The older officer shot back.

As Bobcat moved through the thick mist he could almost swear there were flecks of silver frost within it.

Kat made his way eastward through the garden towards the palace grateful for the cover, it would make things much easier. His mind formulating a plan on how he was going to climb the tower walls without being seen by the palace guards. As good as his wife was controlling at the mist, it only lasted so long in the heat of the southern provinces. Already it was beginning to thin and burn off. He hoped to make it to the tower before then.

Bobcat was glad that the strange fog was beginning to clear, he had barely made it to the western part of the royal garden when he spotted a figure in the thinning mist.

"HALT, IN THE NAME THUNDERA." He commanded to the moving shadow.

Wilykat, stopped dead in his tracks. "Damn it." He thought. Looking ahead he thought for a moment that he could make the jump to the western wall of the palace without being seen.

But it was too late the guard was approaching him fast.

"HALT, IN THE NAME OF THE KING." Bobcat yelled to the figure standing in the dark. As he approached he noticed the distinct smell of piss, drink and general filth that was all too common with the badlanders. His stomach, was churning inwardly. Coming closer to the figure he realized that the figure was a young man of mixed decent, with features befitting the lion clan. However his mane which was long and unruly was bound back with a leather thong had orange, white and black stripes which spoke of a tiger clan parentage. "Whatever." Bobcat thought as he stood before the young man.

"What is your business with the palace at this late hour!"

"I wish to see the king." The young man solemnly responded.

"The king, at this hour! What are you daft?" Wilykat watched the royal guard's demeanor and quickly realizing that he wasn't going to get very far fast he decided, to play dumb. "Please I really need to see the king it's an emergency."

"Like I told you the king isn't taking visitors especially at this late hour.

"Please, I beg you." Bobcat groaned.

"Look buddy what you need is a bath damn it. You look and smell like you've been holed up in the badlands eating nothing but bugs and lizards." Wilykat smirked inwardly, this was working.

"So you're saying that you're not going to let me see the king." He said

"Sharp as a tack aren't you." Bobcat responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No, I'll tell you what you're going to do: You're going to a bath house and you're going to wash that damn stink off of you. Then you're going to come back tomorrow and maybe see the king."

"WILYCAT." The sound of a women's shrieking voice caused them both to turn around.

Wilykat's heart leaped as he saw his sister for the first time in fifteen years. He watched as she admonished a young tiger cheetah mixed boy.

"And that's Wilykit, sister of the guy that died, pretty easy on the eyes if you ask me" Bobcat went on. "You know she's the reason I took this job as a palace guard. Thought I'd get a chance to meet her." Wilykat quietly turned and approached the wall while the guard was distracted. Then with a second glance to see if said guard was still ogling his sister and rambling. Which he was, Wilykat made the jump to the top of the palace wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Bobcat had finally stopped giving into his pining for the lady Wilykit and looked around. The badlander had disappeared into fog above.

"Hey where did he go?" Then realizing his transgression "Oh Shit"

Kat, climbed through one of the open unguarded windows of the palace. Before leaving he'd made a complete study of the current blue-plans of the palace along with the timing of the coming and goings of royal guards. He hadn't expected to run into the guard out front, however it only provided a, small delay to his task. Stepping further into the dark he shook off the glamour on himself returning once more to his dark robes, pulling the hood down over his head covering his eyes before he made his way in the dark down, the hallway. Hoping by all that was holy that the guard wouldn't be believed.

The palace was immense and immaculate. Just like his wife and Lynxana, had said it was. But he didn't have time to admire it, he needed to move.

Doberlord, stood in front of the monitor watching as his army lay waste to the city of Katsukai.

He smiled pleased with himself, for he was destroying everything that fucking bastard thundarian held dear. He turned away from the monitor, momentarily, when a lowly Boston delivered him a message, from one of his commanders on the ground.

"Very good, Very good indeed." He muttered to himself, soon he would release the lizarians to lay waste upon the planets capital.

"Tell them to bring me of one of those robot bear things, since our pup could use a playmate.

"Yes sir," the Boston replied as he signaled. "Very well then" Doberlord said as he shooed the lowly pup away.

"Our pup could use what?" Doberlord looked up to see his love the Alpha Queen Lady Dialador standing before him. He smiled "A pet my dear, a pet…"

"I see" Lady Dialador said folding her arms. "And what of our alley?" she said raising her brow.

"Ah, even as we speak our friend is weaving a plan to trick the king Lion-O into an alliance, which will be to our benefit."

"I see," Doberlord, reached out and took Dialador's hand "Without his help we never would have found that asshole's home planet." Dialador smiled, nodding since that was true enough.

"Besides," Doberlord added "We both wanted revenge, He with this so called king Lion-O and us with that bastard, thundarian and his wife. Soon my love we will have all their heads on a silver platter. "  
As he traversed the empty hallways of the palace he carefully considered the guards words about the kings health. For a long time he figured that the malfunction of Lion-O's suspicion capsule back on the flag ship so long ago; that led to him aging from a boy of twelve at the time to a man of about twenty four; was a direct cause of his apparent accelerated aging, process. He just didn't know to what extent that was. Was it faster or slower than his hypothesis of about six years for every, one. Or was it the other way around? The time in the book didn't help matters either, he thought as, he backed himself against a wall. His thoughts then turned to the two boys he'd seen his sister with. So much had changed in the years since he'd been gone. Cheetara had given Tygra two fine sons, one of them must had been the boy he'd seen Kit admonishing earlier in the garden. Even way out in the black he'd heard about their birth, and wondered how Panthro had taken the news. He'd loved Cheetara a great deal when he was a small boy back on third earth, he even talked of marrying her someday. However because of the war that was not to be, Tygra was her choice. His sister had also grown from awkward teenage girl, to a beautiful independent young woman, and a force to be reckoned with.

And, what of him? There, were so many unanswered questions and variables that preyed upon his mind. No longer was he the shy lonely, little boy that they once knew or could control so easily. He had grown into, a man an equal, in his own right. Could his sister and the others accept that man.

Would they?

Should they?

He didn't know.

"Maybe I was wrong to come here." He muttered to himself. It was then that he felt the familiar crack of a Bo staff, followed by a swift kick to the face.

"MAYBE?" "You come here, like a hooded thief in the night, to assassinate a king and it suddenly it occurs to that maybe it was wrong to come here?" said the familiar voice, he now realized was Cheetara.

"You don't understand" he said as he recovered.

"Oh I understand, plenty assassin." She said circling him, moving in for the kill. But before she could do so, Wilykat swung his foot under her legs knocking her off balance, sending her crashing to the floor.

"Cheetara!" Tygra, yelled from the doorway, cloaking himself in invisibility cracking his whip. Wilykat caught with a flick of his wrist, and pulled back, sending Tygra flying to the floor next to Cheetara."I said." He started, however Cheetara wasn't going give him the chance to explain, as she tried to make a move for his feet. To which Wilykat countered with telekinesis, sending them both into the wall. He followed this with a binding spell to keep them in place.

Both Cheetara and Tygra struggled against the invisible bonds which held them tight, as the hooded figure approached them. Fearing for the safety of his beloved wife Tygra quickly attempted telekinesis but was quickly and painfully thwarted. The figure continued his approach, extending his hand forward.

"Don't you fucking, dare traitor!" She, hissed. "Traitor?" The figure replied darkly stepping back "I may have done so once long ago, but." He said as he pulled down his hood, revealing a young man who was both a stranger yet eerily familiar. Through the haze Tyra thought that his features were oddly reminiscent of Kit. By Jaga's great ghost, recognition hit him.

"WILYKAT!"


	5. Chapter 5

Cheetara was astounded. Tygra must have completely lost his damn fucking mind, He was utterly delusional. Wilykat was dead, they all saw him die a traitor’s death before the cauldron all those years ago. She remembered her words.

No better than Grune. 

She regarded this young man as nothing more than an assassin an insignificant sufficient rising from the dead to kill her beloved king. 

Cheetara than remembered the young boy for whom she was forever forcing to cut his hair. Why couldn’t he had been more like his sister in that regards, cling to the future instead of the past, to memories long forgotten, to a truth that should stay buried. 

This was not that boy, it couldn’t be, it shouldn’t be.

The young man smirked as if he could read her mind and he knew of a secret of which she did not. He undid the leather tie which bound his hair, allowing the mixture of orange, white and black strands fall about. 

“Never took you for a skeptic Cheetara. But time does change things doesn’t it.”

“What do you mean by that” He knelt in front of her so she spat, in his face hissing.

Kat simply wiped it away, it was nice to see that Cheetara hadn’t changed all that much from the woman he knew so long ago. However he needed to wrap up this little reunion of sorts before the palace guards came to hang him.

“Didn’t you once tell me that I was no better than Grune?” Cheetara still remained stoic, so Kat tried another tactic. Cheetara had always regarded him as the quieter and more timid of the twins. 

“Do you remember the little boy whom refused to give up the old dialect?” He said as he began an intimate tale of a childhood memory that only he and Cheetara shared.

She found him in the library after about a half an hour of looking, She’d realized that Kit had already ditched when she’d found only one spaceboard in the bay. Which meant that Kat would be on shift alone, which wasn’t all that unusual. He was hunched over a book furiously going over the contents within not noticing the intrusion from her vantage point it seemed to be written in the old dialect.

Snownora, continued to stare up at the window beyond the wall long after Kat had jumped over it. She knew that she ought to leave soon, but the worry and fear held her firmly in place, as if she were rooted to thundera herself. She wanted him to come back to her. As a priestess she’d tended to many of the wounded from Lord Lion-O’s various campaigns around the galaxy. She’d helped a great many young men and women cross over to the astral plain, home of the ancestors.

She didn’t want to have to do that for Kat, not yet, not in this lifetime, unlike the others, where he was her warrior, her light, her love. Only to be taken from her, leaving her to become a ghost, her heart completely shattered. 

Another part of her, the dark part of her, the traitor part of her, deeply feared going back to what was before Mumm-ra and Plundarians came. Because if they hadn’t invaded that night, she wouldn’t have been able to escape. In essence they granted her freedom.

She shook away such thoughts saying a silent prayer for holy mother Felina to watch over him, as she walked away from the palace. 

As the young man finished his tale, recognition hit Cheetara like a cold ice bath.

Kat? She whispered. The man smirked again “Glad you finally recognize me, took you long enough.” Cheetara flinched inwardly at the sarcasm. 

“Now” he said turning towards the door, where they could hear the palace guards approaching “Call off your damn guards, I don’t have time for a fight.”


End file.
